Help:Ask a Beypedian/Archive/August11-July12
Big Bang Pegasis DX Set Does the Big Bang Pegasis DX Set defently 'come with a Bey Point Card? 'Cause when I got Galaxy, he was supposed to come with a Bey Point Card it didn't come with one... -Gingka and Co. 19:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, the Big Bang Pegasis DX Set definitely comes with a BeyPoint card. I don't think the Galaxy Pegasis DX Set came with a BeyPoint Card, maybe it was fake? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3]] [Talk to Me!] 19:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Recoil? What does Recoil mean. Like, what is it on metal? -Gingka and Co. 11:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Recoil is simply how much backforce something takes. For example, A Twisted Tempo 145WD vs a Ray Striker D125CS, Striker gets sent flying backwards after it's attack, which is recoil. This recoil can be used to create some great finishing moves and smash attacks though :D [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 11:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Spray Paint Where can i get spray paint to fix my galaxy wheel? EgyptianDuelist0000 04:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Try looking at places like eBay or Amazon, I'm sure they have spray paint and next time, please remember to put a headline, and your question before your signature. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Japanese Battles Hey, in the Japanese Beyblade, when they're in battles, they usually say: "Ikair Pegasus!" or "Ikair Unicorno!" so, what does that "ikair" (however you spell it) means? I like the sound of it but I wish I just knew what it ment... -Gingka and Co. 21:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Kenta a Legend Blader? In episode 123 of the Metal Saga (The Legend of Nemisis' Revival - 4D), didn't Dunamis say that Kenta was a Legend Blader? If he is then I can't belive it! -Gingka and Co. 11:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : At this point it seems unlikely. Sharpening Skills since 1997 21:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Bey Cleaning Before I try, does Metal Polish make a Bey's Metal Wheel shiny? -Gingka and Co. 14:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Most likely, I haven't tried it before but it seems to work fine. Just be sure to not use any type of metal polish that changes your Beyblade's performance, then it'll be illegal in tournaments and such. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Parts Does anyone on this wiki make their own custom bey parts? 00:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Mm hmm, I do. I have four combinations. *Attack: Gravity Destroyer T125RF *Defense: MF Twisted Pegasus II GB145RS *Stamina: Burn Fireblaze AD145WD *Balance: Meteo L-Drago DF145CS (Spin-Stealer) :Please note, that I do not have access to 4D Parts as of yet, so these would be some nice ones to use. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hasbro Name Changes Why did Hasbro change Unicorno to Striker, Pegasis to Pegasus and Persues to Destroyer? I just don't see what's wrong with Unicorno, Persues and Pegasis. I see why they changed Screw, Hell and the others but I don't get what's wrong with Unicorno, Pegasis and Persues. -Gingka and Co. 15:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ :They might have changed Unicorno to Striker to be more appealing to boys, because in popular culture, Unicorns are really affiliated with girls. They might have changed Pegasis to Pegasus as Pegasus is the mythological figure it's based on and "Pegasus" is it's usual name, and they might have changed Perseus to Destroyer to become more boy-appealing and well... search "Perseus" on Google Images, and you'll know another possible reason. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Theacetiger 14:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC)What is the special move of Kronos??? What is the special move of Kronos And Vari Ares The Shapeless Blader In Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 25, at the end of Massamune and Chris' battle, what happened to Blitz Unicorno? It looked like Phantom Orion ate him! I find that kinda funny but what acually happened? Does Massamune get Unicorno back? -Gingka and Co. 15:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) IS CHRIS FROM 4D A BAD GUY? 14:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) He seems like due to him be a scary Blader to go up against. Just remember to add a title when you ask a question. -Gingka and Co. 18:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) This piece was coegnt, well-written, and pithy. best beys which is the best'' stamina type'' bey, attack type bey, defense typ''e bey and balance type'' bey??? 10:01, December 7, 2011 (UTC) which is the most powerful bey in metal fusion? storm pegusus 05:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Hades and Diablo Nemesis and Random booster Vol. 9+ First,i wanted to ask about the Random Booster Vo. 9 Fusion Hades.I know Fusion Hades is an excellent bey to use.But what about Midnight Scorpio and Torch Gemios?Does that put this booster at a disadvantage?Is it a booster to buy or not?Now, about Fusion Hades.I know its advantages but would it be good to switch the AD145 Spin Track?Also,do you think it would be good to make Fusion Hades a left-spin bey since its Rubber Frame is full of rubber?Finally,Diablo Nemesis.Do you think its weight is a disadvantage?Will it be an advantage if he faced Fusion Hades since it weighs 62 grams?Finally,would you call this bey the best? stamina Is stamina better for a beyblade because when I faced a friend of mines Ray Lacerta WA130HF with my Thermal Striker D125CS my bey won, but Ray Lacerta has better attack and defense but worse stamina how did rago become a legend blader? his bey wasn't hit by a star fragment. best combination what is the best combination you can make with lightning ldrago,earth eagle and flame libra 13:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Beyblade Logo even if beyblade metal fury wasn't released in english why was the logo created? 10:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Diablo Nemisis X:D - Smash or Recoil? From what I have seen of the on line videos of Diablo Nemesis X:D, it appears to have a LOT of smash. With the weight of Diablo, the gaps in the attack mode, and that it can massively KO Twisted Tempo in X:D Sharp mode, it seems to have a great deal of smash. Am I correct or is that just a bunch of well-timed recoil 21:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Kenta legend blader Is it possible that the crack in L-Drago’s face worsens and renders it temporarily un-useable, so Ryuga gives the star fragment to kenta so sagitterio can evolve and he can be a legend blader? It would be cool in my opinion. is that possible? (I WAS RIGHT!!) 01:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) would galaxy work well if it were heavier? 21:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Is kreis going to have bad stamina in defense mode when the metal frame shifts due to the loss in momentum? In attack mode it has a roughly 6 ½ min solo spin time. Which would be the best mode to use? 14:08, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ryuga must live! It has repeatedly been stated the similarity of L-Drago’s disappearing to storm pegisus’s. Is it possible that L-Drago pulled ryuga and its self away so they could, like pegisus, rest? I downright REFUSE to believe that they are both gone. I can sort of see L-Drago being destroyed (oh, the irony) and re-incarnating its self into a “next level” dragon bey or something, or even ryuga having to get an entirely new bey and, I don’t know, keeping L-Drago’s dust in a box on the hearth or something. But, so HELP me, if they KILLED ryuga, IE the most epic and, in my opinion, the BEST character, there losing a viewer and getting a complaint.(Gingka can go and dissolve into dust any day, but when you make the dragon emperor go up in smoke, it’s personal. ) Side note: can kenta still use his old special moves without the claws? P.s. what the Heck were they thinking ditching the claws? 24.154.67.236 I hope that they will have, if ryuga really did die, a sort of memorial to him in zero G due to it taking place in the same place but 7 years later. Cosmic Pegasus special move? What are the thoughts that Cosmic Pegasus renamed Special Move will be Called Cosmic Twister how does this work Woodard02 15:19, February 26, 2012 (UTC) In their best, wins Ryuga or Gingka? In a match where the two opponents show all power and all his strength, if the two opponents are Ryuga and Ginka Hagane, who wins? 16:42, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well Ryuga is dead so, obviously they can't battle now, lol. But seriously, if they were to battle with their fullest potential, I would say Ryuga since he has lost about 2 or 3 battles where Gingka has lost more. However, it is an opinion question so it's really up to you to decide. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:31, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin how much do you have to have of what to be an admin Dakota 05:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well you didn't specify how many of what to have to be an admin, so I'm assuming you mean edits. You will need about 1,000 edits before you can apply to become an admin. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:31, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Beyblade Zero-G Launcher what is the new beyblade launger in zero g :There are two new types of Beyblade launchers for Beyblade Zero-G. The Zero-G Light Launcher and Zero-G Compact Launcher. The Light Launcher is sold separately and is made to launch Beys in a linear way, while the Compact Launchers come with each Zero-G Bey. At the moment, is is not known which launcher is better for use though. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:26, April 5, 2012 (UTC) where can we find metal fury beyblade phantom orion fully orignal with all parts in india how would win tyson of ginga 16:22, April 7, 2012 (UTC) tyson ginga both I have two questions. First, what animal does Flame Libra represent? By looking at the picture on it, it looks like it represents the animal bat. Second, is there a bey called Flame Comet? If not I would like to come up with it. hey,is the twisted/basalt metal wheel banned from tournaments? 14:24, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Twisted/Basalt is it illegal to use the Twisted/Basalt metal wheel in tournaments? when is sol blaze's release date? 23:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) will zero g be on cartoon network 16:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) when will beyblade zero g come out in america 23:25, May 7, 2012 (UTC) when will the beypointer come out in america why does it say that showdown revenge match is the latest episode i just saw a new episode of beyblade and how do i change it? 12:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Headline text hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh UIFGEYUEVFWFATYAV does kai and hilary get together 21:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Won't the creators reopen the original series (Bakuten Shoot, V-Force & G-Rev) again? 15:23, June 4, 2012 (UTC) 18:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC)How do you make a poll? 14:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Who is stronger Kenta or Yu? 23:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC)umm how old is masamune Smash attack what does it mean when a bey has smash attack Why do the beyblades having 4D performance tips don't have spin tracks? 11:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) can you build me a comboe evil beaff meteo ldrago and gravity destroyer thx will habro make zero g Do you think hasbro will make beyblade zero g. And will it suck as much as metal fury. Phantom Orion's Core My Phantom Orion's Core seems to be breaking is there anyway I can fix it? Zero G and hasbro Do uou think Hasbro will mess up zero g in the future? 11:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I'd say not because the probable reason they radically changed 4D was the 4D Metal Wheel and 4D Bottom. I'm guessing it'd make it too pricy and Hasbro didn't want that. However Zero-G doesn't really seem to have the pricy things 4D got, so I'd just say Hasbro wouldn't ruin it. But, we have to wait see, my friend. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:32, July 18, 2012 (UTC)